Arder
by NessaSnape5
Summary: Profundizó el beso aún más. Era intoxicante la sensación de su lengua húmeda penetrando esa boca cálida. Pero lo mejor era Severus; el frío e imperturbable Severus gimiendo contra su boca.


**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y demás socios de la saga de Harry Potter. Son ellos los que se lucran, yo no.**

**Las edades de Lucius y Severus en esta historia son 25 y 19 años, respectivamente. He querido respetar la diferencia de 6 años que Rowling estableció originalmente porque le daba más sentido a la historia.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Contiene SLASH (relación chico/chicho) y LEMMON (sexo explícito entre hombres). Si esto te resulta incómodo, por favor, sal de esta historia y no sigas leyendo. Gracias.**

**Dicho esto, disfruten :)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo único**

Profundizó el beso aún más. Era intoxicante la sensación de su lengua húmeda penetrando esa boca cálida, saboreando cada resquicio que encontraba. Roces de labios y ligeros mordiscos. Pero lo mejor era Severus; el frío e imperturbable Severus gimiendo contra su boca.

Extasiador.

Era un pasillo cualquiera del cuartel general de Voldemort, pero era oscuro y estaba lo suficientemente alejado de las salas de entrenamiento como para no ser un riesgo el que los encontraran.

Deslizó un dedo por el cuello de Severus, una simple caricia que provocó un escalofrío en el otro y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. ¡Era tan fácil derretir el hielo! ¿Por qué nadie lo intentado antes? Se sintió por un momento como un explorador del ártico, conocedor de los secretos de los glaciares y de cómo explotarlos. Y justo eso era lo que él estaba haciendo. Descubría a Severus bajo una nueva forma, despojada del hielo y convertido en calor.

Un calor al que le sobraba la túnica. Y que se esforzaba por quitar también la de Lucius, por cierto.

Sabía que era arriesgado, pero no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Su fría y pálida Narcissa no le podía ofrecer ni la mitad de placer en toda una vida de sexo como Severus en un solo momento, de eso estaba seguro. Tal vez sólo fuera un calentón, una manera de liberar el estrés de estar sometidos a Voldemort. Sea lo que fuere, él era Lucius Malfoy y aquella oportunidad la aprovecharía. Y más le valía a Severus aprovecharla también.

Allí tenía a aquel muchacho, apenas seis años más joven que él, que tanto le había atraído en Hogwarts cuando era casi un crío, entregado por completo a sus caricias. Un chico tímido y reservado que le había huido por años y que ahora resultaba que siempre había buscado por todos los medios captar su atención.

Le empujó aún más contra la pared, sin poder contenerse ya, rozando sus erecciones por encima de la ropa. Ninguno de los dos sintió pudor alguno al frotarse de aquella manera tan animal, y siguieron buscando más placer. Y eso para Lucius implicaba sentir el cuerpo desnudo frente a él, como mínimo.

Y no tardó en hacerlo.

El chico se vio apenas sorprendido cuando a su túnica desabotonada se le unieron los pantalones desabrochados y a la altura de los tobillos. Y para sorpresa de Lucius, Severus no tardó nada en dejarle a él en las mismas condiciones.

Las estrellas comenzaron a ser de colores bajo sus párpados justo en el momento en que Severus se comió, literalmente, su erección. Había fantaseado en numerosas ocasiones con eso, pero nunca imaginó que Severus estuviera dispuesto a ello en ese primer calentón. Y desde luego, nunca imaginó que la realidad pudiera ser tan infinitamente mejor que la ficción.

–Creo que Lucius se ha ido ya a casa, Rosier. Deja de buscarle moviendo el rabo como si fueras su perrito faldero.

La voz de Bella se oía avanzando por el pasillo iluminado. Ellos, escondidos en aquel recoveco oscuro, se quedaron rígidos un instante; sobre todo Severus, que soltó la erección de Lucius. Sin embargo, con una simple mirada, le indicó al muchacho que no debía temer; era imposible que en medio de tal oscuridad les descubrieran.

Aún así, Severus quiso separarse de la entrepierna de Lucius al escuchar cómo Bellatrix y Rosier seguían avanzando por el pasillo. Pero Lucius fue más rápido y le detuvo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y haciendo que volviera a tomar su erección en la boca. Con una mirada algo confundida, el muchacho cedió y unos segundos después Lucius volvía a ver esas maravillosas estrellas de color bajo sus párpados.

–Seguramente, Bella – se oyó decir a Evan Rosier burlonamente.– Mi amigo y cuñado tuyo es tan sacrificado esposo que se ha ido antes para correr a ver a tu querida hermana. ¿Qué dudas puede haber de eso?

Lucius decidió entonces tomar a Severus por los hombros y colocarlo a su altura para besarlo. No sabía cómo podía afectar aquello al chico, si es que en verdad le llegaba a afectar. Pero al besarle se vio envuelto en una pasión abismal que le hizo olvidarse por completo¡

–¡No intentes burlarte de esa manera conmigo, Rosier! Sé perfectamente qué hace Lucius no está aquí y no llega a la mansión. Incluso he visto cómo mira a Snape. Parece desnudarle con la mirada cada vez que se encuentran

Severus notó cómo Lucius sonreía dentro del beso. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por eso habría reído tan fuerte como lo hacía Evan ahora.

–Vaya, Bella. Qué observadora.

Sólo Rosier pudo escuchar cómo gruñó la mujer. Lucius estaba demasiado concentrado en penetrar a Severus con dos dedos como para oír eso.

–Cállate, estúpido. Sólo espero que lo que sea que planee para con ese chico le salga mal. No me imagino a Snape dejando a Lucius meterse en sus pantalones.

Las risas de Rosier y las maldiciones de Bella dejaron de oírse cuando llegaron al final del pasillo.

–¿Es cierto eso, Severus? – inquirió Lucius en un susurro provocador, justo en su oreja.– ¿No me vas a dejar meterme?

El muchacho apenas era capaz de relacionar dos pensamientos con un mínimo de coherencia. Tenía los labios hinchado de los besos de Lucius y la boca levemente abierta, jadeando por culpa de los dedos que le penetraban de forma exquisita.

Apenas pudo negar con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta de Lucius. El rubio sonrió con lujuria. Sacó los dedos del interior de Severus y tomó su erección hinchada y la puso entre las nalgas del moreno, que lanzó un gemido que no pudo contener.

–¿Cuánto me vas a dejar meterme, Severus? Dime.

–Ah... Lucius... Por favor...

El muchacho restregaba su culo contra la erección de Lucius, rogando a todos los dioses porque se apiadara de él y lo penetrara.

Aquella fue una invitación mayor de la que Lucius esperaba. Se habría conformado con un simple gemido más, pues ni siquiera él habría podido resistir mucho más sin adentrarse en aquel cálido cuerpo. Pero aquella súplica inconsciente y abandonada había sido infinitamente mejor.

Se deslizó dentro de Severus y tuvo que parar al sentirse por completo en su interior para no correrse en ese mismo instante. A pesar de que lo había dilatado previamente con sus dedos, el chico era tan estrecho que sus paredes acogían su erección apresándola por completo.

–Ahhh...

–Joder...

Tuvo que morder el hombro de Severus para no ponerse a jadear desesperadamente mientras lo penetraba. Severus movía las caderas de forma que lograba que el miembro de Lucius entrara completamente. Podían oír cómo las caderas de Lucius chocaban duramente contra las de Severus. Estaban tan cerca del orgasmo que aunque Voldemort en persona hubiera pasado por el pasillo matando a todos los mortífagos, ellos no hubieran parado.

Las palmas de las manos de Lucius se estamparon contra las nalgas de Severus. Los gemidos del moreno le encendían de sobremanera. Bajó una mano y tomó la erección de Severus, que se estremeció al sentir cómo Lucius le masturbaba. Apenas pudo aguantar un minuto antes de terminar empapando la mano de Lucius.

–Oh, Dios...

Lucius sentía cómo el interior de Severus se contraía sobre su miembro mientras él embestía duramente y finalmente se corría, derramándose por completo dentro y fuera de Severus.

Las manos de Lucius permanecían sujetando la cadera de Severus mientras recuperaban la respiración.

–¿Y ahora qué? – musitó Severus, aún algo agitado.

–Ahora toca vestirnos – dijo Lucius tras él con un amago de sonrisa. soltó su cadera y comenzó a abrochar su túnica y subir sus pantalones para irse. Pero cuando el muchacho giró para encararlo no lucía una sonrisa.

–Lucius...

Tenía unos preciosos ojos negros. Y Lucius se dio cuenta de que no le habían mirado mientras lo hacían. Tenía que solucionar eso.

–Volveremos a vernos.

El beso que le dio como despedida ardió en sus labios. 


End file.
